Suited
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Dean in a suit in an interrogation room? Catnip for Sam apparently. Dean/Sam


**Title:** Suited

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Dean in a suit in an interrogation room? Catnip for Sam apparently. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** Less plot than a 'Dick and Jane' book, this story was inspired by a picture. Enjoy!

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Sam's eyes strayed from the officer that was talking to him, over the man's shoulder and to his big brother. Dean bent forward to look at something and Sam couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the shapely curve of his ass through the dress suit pants. When Dean stood and turned around to look at him, Sam's breath caught in his throat at the vision Dean made in the suit.

"Agent? You listening?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah. Sorry." Sam blushed and looked back at the officer. "So, you're sure you don't know what happened to the suspect?"

"No clue. One minute he's in interrogation and the next, the cameras are dead and he's just gone." The officer shrugged. "Wish I could tell you more."

"Right. No that's… that's good. Thanks." Sam watched Dean walk toward him and would have sword it was like a tiger stalking toward its mate, the way Dean's measured steps crossed the dingy tile floor to reach him and his brother's eyes never left his.

"Officer." Dean shook the hand of the cop Sam had been talking to. "We'll have a look around and get out of your hair. Won't even know we're here. Come on." He tugged Sam's arm toward the back of the station. Once they were in the hall alone he sent a glance at his brother's flushed face and smirked. "Dude, could you try not to think about me naked in front of the cops?"

Sam gave a short, breathless laugh as they walked and shook his head. "Can't help it. Do you know how good you look like that?"

"Seein's how you were practically eating me with your eyes, yeah. I can guess." Dean chuckled and opened the interview room door at the end of the hall.

Sam opened the door to the observation and smiled to find it empty. He flicked the lock on the door and closed it and then followed Dean into the interview room. "So? Any ideas?"

Dean looked at the wide mirror, the lone chair and table and the dead camera up in the corner with a frown. "No way outta here except for the door. Shifter maybe."

"Hmm." Sam followed Dean across the room, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. "No one heard anything." Sam said and leaned in. He licked along his brother's lips and then sucked his upper lip into his mouth. He felt Dean's breathing speed up as it washed over his face and Sam bit on his lip for a moment, chewing and sucking before letting it slide from his mouth. "Must be some good sound-proofing."

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean said huskily. His hands grabbed onto his brother's hips and reluctantly tried to push him back. "Dude. We're in a police station. We are NOT getting our freak on."

Sam grinned and smoothed his hands down Dean's chest, around his hips and palmed his hands over the globes of his ass with a soft moan. "No one can hear us. Camera's busted." Sam ground their cocks together through the thin material of the slacks. "You could fuck me. Right here. Right now."

"Jesus, Sammy. Get a grip."

"Mmm. Got one." Sam said and squeezed Dean's ass. He leaned back to look at the now lust-darkened green eyes of his brother and smirked. He brought his hands back around and unbuckled Dean's belt.

"Sam."

"Want it, Dean." Sam went to his knees in a rush and yanked his brother's slacks open. He pulled Dean's hardening cock out into the air and his mouth watered. He looked up and met his eyes. "I'm gonna suck it wet and then you're gonna fuck me. Put this big, hard cock in me, Dean. Fuck I want it."

"Oh, fuck!" Dean groaned loudly as the head of his cock was suddenly swallowed down. He looked frantically down at Sam's dark, bobbing head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Fuck!"

"Mmm," Sam hummed around his brother's length and let him slip back until he bumped his throat. Sam swallowed around him and dragged his teeth back up so Dean was trembling.

Dean tugged on his brother's hair, earning a moan that he felt all along his cock and it bent him over in reaction. "Holy crap, Sammy," he groaned with the incredible suction; like his brother was trying to suck his brains out through his dick. "Yeah. Shit…. Yeah. Get it wet."

Sam bobbed up and down Dean's impressive, loosening his jaw and making the most obscene slurping sounds. He ran his tongue along the underside and then stabbed it into the slit; moaning at the burst of salty flavor on his tongue. He used his hands on Dean's hips to pull his brother's cock even deeper and harder into his mouth, bumping the back of his throat over and over as he swallowed convulsively around him.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Dean fisted both hands in Sam's hair and pulled hard until his brother came off his cock with a loud moan of need. "Drop your pants and get on the damn table. Now."

"Fuck yes." Sam rushed to his feet and unbuckled his belt. He shoved his pants down and off one leg and then slid onto the table. He groaned as Dean stepped up between his legs, loosely fisting his cock. "Come on. Come on. Fuck me."

"So pushy." Dean ran a hand down Sam's thigh and under his balls, letting his fingers press into his hole. "Still open for me, aren't ya'?" he growled out and leaned down to bite at Sam's lips. "When I licked you open and fucked you this morning."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Sam hitched his legs up around Dean's waist and pulled him closer with his heels. "Come on. Want it. Want you. Right here."

"Kinky little bitch." Dean put his cock at Sam's entrance and pushed. "Fu-uck." He groaned again as the head of his cock slid into his brother with a delicious drag of wet skin on skin. "So fuckin' tight for me still."

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck… yeah. Deeper!" Sam leaned back with his hands on the table as Dean thrust into him suddenly.

Dean pushed a hand up under Sam's shirts, sliding his palm over straining abdominals until he found his chest. He pinched a nipple between his fingers and grinned as Sam shouted and bent even further back. "Yeah, baby. Make some noise for me." Dean held on to one of his thighs and slammed into his brother over and over, hard enough to jerk the table on the floor in a crack of metal on stone. Sam's moans became shouts and Dean knew he was close. He let go of Sam's nipple and brought his hand down to his brother's cock. "Gonna… come… for me… Sammy?" Dean squeezed Sam's long cock and jacked it hard.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and was helpless to do anything but come and come hard as Dean's cock slammed into his prostate and the hand on his cock worked him perfectly. His hands slipped out from under him and he fell to his back on the table, writhing as he came hard enough to white out his vision.

"Fuck… fuck yeah. That's it." Dean pounded into Sam as his brother's back arched on the table with a near scream. He bent over him as his release found him and curved his back with the strength of it while Sam's cock spurted come up onto his shirt and tie. "Sammy… fuckin'… Sammy!" Dean slumped over his brother at last, breathing heavily and feeling Sam's chest heaving underneath his own. He started to chuckle softly.

Sam moaned and twisted under his brother, feeling Dean's cock shift inside him while he laughed. "Oh, man. Don't… don't laugh!"

Dean grinned and shifted his hips to slip gently out. He kissed Sam's mouth and bit at his chin. "You started it. Jumpin' me in a cop shop. Jesus, Sam."

Sam laughed softly and picked his head up to look at his brother. "Your fault. You and that suit."

"And an interrogation room. You are a kinky bastard, Sammy." Dean fisted a hand in his hair and jerked his head back, making Sam whine. "I love that." He bit along the column of his brother's throat for a couple minutes until Sam was shaking under him and then leaned back with a grin. "Come on. I want your ass back at the motel, naked and begging."

"Fuck, I love you." Sam sat up with Dean's help and chuckled as he bent to pull his pants back on. "Good thing this room is sound proofed."

"You ain't kiddin." Dean buckled his belt and buttoned his jacket over his stained shirt and tie with a snort. "You're doin' laundry."

"I'll do laundry naked if you wear the tie." Sam said with an easy laugh and pulled the door open.

Neither man noticed the door next to the interrogation room crack open as they passed and then closed again.

"Should we tell them?" Officer Martha Jones watched the agents leave and closed the door, looking back to her partner, Sarah.

"Fuck no." Sarah said and rewound the tape from the repaired camera in the interrogation room. "I'm gonna, uh… call my husband for… for lunch."

"Yeah. I'll just… erase that… later." Martha watched the video start back up as the taller agent went to his knees in front of his partner. "Or something. Damn."

"Yeah. Damn."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_The End._


End file.
